Moments Like These
by Center of the Galaxy
Summary: Their destinies are intertwined and whether they like it or not, they are going to be in each other's lives forever. Chapter 1: She's the Princess of Beacon Hills High and he's a geek. Stiles knows it will never work. *A collection of Stydia one-shots*


_**Author's Note: **__Hi there! I'm so glad to be posting something for this show that I'm currently hooked on. For every episode I watch, I will be putting up a new Stydia moment, because honestly, they are just too cute! Please forgive me if anyone seems out of character. I am brand new to this show and have only watched the first episode. I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

"_And if you're out there with him _

_Somewhere and just about to kiss_

_God I wanna be that _

_Someone that you're with."_

—_Nickelback, "Someone that You're With_

* * *

He watches her—not like a stalker or anything, but when she's in the hall, he always finds his eyes drawn to her face. He'll scan whatever outfit she's put together—today, it's a floral print dress with a jean jacket and red heels—and inevitably end up staring at those hazel eyes. She's discussing something with Alison, her eyes sparkling as she gestures wildly, explaining something that he strains to hear. He leans against his locker, drawn inexplicably to her, like she's center of the world and he's caught in her gravitational pull.

He's loved her ever since he laid eyes on her.

He's seen every side of Lydia Martin—the shy third grader in elementary school, the outspoken tween in middle school and now, the confident and popular high school student. He probably knows more about Lydia than her idiot of a boyfriend, but there's a reason why he'll never be the one gracing her side.

He's never told her.

Sure, Stiles could pull her aside now and say, "You remember me from elementary school? Well, I'm in love with you. Wanna go out?" like Scott has suggested for years now. Scott doesn't get it, that's the one small flaw of his best friend. He and Lydia come from two different social circles and nothing short of him suddenly becoming Captain of the Lacrosse team (or hey, even if he started playing like Scott has started to) would get her to notice him.

He was a geek. She was the Princess of Beacon Hills High. It's cliché, he knows, but it's the reality of his life. The only time he is graced with the wonderfulness that is Lydia Martin is the rare moment in the hallway or the few classes they have together. She doesn't talk to him and he doesn't really attempt to try to bridge the gap. Maybe, if he put through the effort, things would change. Scott seems convinced of this.

But, it's not worth the risk.

Stiles could handle not being the love of Lydia's life, but if he told her how he felt and it backfired and she rejected him? Or worse, she started to avoid him? That he couldn't live with. At least like this, he can gaze upon her and pretend, even just for a second, that he's the one she's smiling at.

He knows Lydia Martin, better than Jackson ever could.

He's the perfect guy for her. She'll just never know it.

"Hey," Scott shows up out of nowhere and Stiles jumps. He wonders if stealth is one of his best friend's new werewolf powers. He'll have to do more research into it later. "You okay?"

"You just startled me." He replies, tearing his gaze from Lydia and turning his attention to his friend. Scott glances across the hall and sighs knowingly.

"You could always tell her—" He glares and Scott holds up his hands in defeat.

"Ready for practice?" He double checks to make sure his locker is secure before moving towards the end of the hall.

"Yeah." Scott perks up, clearly pleased by how he ended up playing. Stiles smiles. While a bit jealous, he is truly happy for his friend. "Alison is coming to practice."

"Yeah?" He feigns nonchalance, but inside a spark of hope flares up. Scott's eyes flash knowingly and he grins widely.

"She told me that she's bringing Lydia."

And damn it all if that doesn't make Stiles beam like a lovesick fool.

* * *

_**Author's Note: **__So, I hope you enjoyed. More stories will be posted with each episode I watch. Please review if you have a moment. Thanks!_


End file.
